


Metroid: Other Other M

by SierraLee



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLee/pseuds/SierraLee
Summary: Hungry for cash, Nintendo gives the next Metroid game to a hentai developer. How will Samus react? Not mildly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Metroid franchise. It shouldn't require too much knowledge of the source material, but if you aren't superficially familiar, you may want to look up the appearances of Samus Aran and Metroids.
> 
> Just going to come out and say I wrote this for catharsis. XD This one is sort of consensual in a weirder way than my usual, but the heart of the story is exactly what you can generally expect from me. Hope people enjoy it!

"Seriously? We really have a shot at fucking Samus Aran?"

The three men advanced down the poorly lit corridor with their guns raised, but they weren't being particularly cautious. In addition to the fact that it had been nothing but empty hallways for a while now, they were far more interested in the topic of conversation. The second man grinned and nodded at the first.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, man. Whatever forces control our universe, they handed it over to someone new. I don't know the exact details, but we're operating by hentai rules now. That means Samus is up for grabs!"

"Then what the fuck are we doing on some backwater space pirate world?" The first man used his gun to gesture wildly around them, but after a moment a glint of understanding appeared in his eyes. "Wait... you waited until we were away from everyone else to talk about this... you think she's here, don't you?"

"Exactly." The second man grinned again and tapped the side of this helmet. "Figured you were brighter than the others. Now confirm it by shutting up while I explain the plan. And keep moving, we've got to be getting closer to her location."

That was easy to do. The other man licked his lips and imagined Samus Aran at their mercy. There was a time when all they'd known about the bounty hunter was that she was blond and had hot eyes, but these days she spent so much time sauntering around in her skintight blue suit that everyone knew every inch of her body.

"There are a lot of ways this could go, but I think Samus is going to get tamed by the first dick inside her. If she wasn't a slut before, she is now that our universe changed hands. She must know this too, which is why she went into hiding as soon as it happened."

"Oh, got it. So the distress signals, all that... she's trying to keep people away from her hiding spot?"

"That's what I figure. I talked to a buddy of mine at Federation HQ and got her last known locations. Seems like she tried real hard to hide her tracks - but the universe isn't on her side anymore, so we managed to track her down. We just need to get to her before anyone else does. She'll probably be weaker than before, but I still wanted backup."

"But you don't want to share with all the guys. I got you."

For the first time the third man spoke up, shaking his head. "I don't know... if we're playing by hentai rules, wouldn't she just fuck us if we ask? This seems like an ugly way to go about it."

Both of the others turned to glare at him, and the first man spoke up sharply. "Oh, come on! You're saying you don't want to break that uppity bitch's spirit? Turn her into our slave?"

"Well... not really, no. I mean, she's hot and all, but hasn't she saved the galaxy a bunch of times? I'd love to fuck her, but I don't want her to b-" He cut off as the second man fired a shot through his helmet at point blank range. The man's corpse dropped to the ground. After staring down at it for a moment, the second man gestured for them to keep moving.

"I wanted to have three of us, but two will probably do." They slowed down as they reached a closed door. "Our main advantage is that she's not going to kill humans. So we make up some bullshit story, get her out of that armor, then drug her or something. Once we actually fuck her, she won't be able to put up a fight."

"Shit, that sounds great. We should just rip holes in that suit and leave it on when we fuck her." Salivating at the thought, it took the first man a while to hack the door controls, but the blast doors eventually slid open with a swish.

"Oh yeah, I plan to fuck that suit off her. She'll be our little fucktoy by the time w-"

A Metroid floated through the open door and swallowed his head, pincers digging into his chest as it began to drain his life energy. The other man had only a moment to scream before a second Metroid ate his face.

 

X X X

 

_Three months earlier_

 

X X X

 

The Nintendo Interdimensional Office always made Samus uncomfortable, just by the unnatural feel of the place, but for once Samus was more disturbed by what she was hearing. She folded her arms and scowled at the man across the desk.

"Seriously? You're going to give the next game to _them_?"

"They're a respected studio."

"A respected hentai studio. That doesn't make sense, unless..." Samus sighed and closed her eyes. "The next game is going to be straight up porn, isn't it?"

The executive squirmed uncomfortably. "We're... exploring the erotic side of the Metroid franchise."

"Sure we are. Is Nintendo really that desperate?"

"Well, Metroid Beach Volleyball didn't perform as well as we'd hoped..."

"Because it was a horrible game?"

"...so headquarters says we need to go all out. This is out of our hands, Samus. Just head back to your universe and get ready to start a new game."

She forced herself to keep her expression pleasantly neutral. "You aren't going to let me know anything about what it's about?"

"It'll work out regardless of what you know, but I guess it doesn't make a difference. We made up a new disease that devastated the human population. All available human females are required to submit to new breeding laws."

"That's... kind of dumb, isn't it? I mean, aside from the obvious, we have cloning. We're cloning practically everything."

"That's the story they wanted to go with, it's too late to change it now. Just go back and cooperate, won't you?"

"And if I don't?"

"...they're counting on that too. Don't take this out on me, Samus, just go do your job."

Abruptly Samus gave him a sweet smile. "Well, if it's out of your hands, then I suppose there's no point getting angry about it. Do you have any idea exactly what changes will be made to the laws of my universe?"

"Oh, we've already made the appropriate changes. You don't have to worry about it. You'll be the star of this one, but you won't have to do too much leading. Just go with the flow and I'm sure you'll be selling more copies in no time."

"That does sound like a reasonable plan. Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that's all. Have fun, Samus."

The world around her faded away and Samus found herself back in her ship, again orbiting the black hole that led to the Nintendo Interdimensional Office. It was already impossible for her to remember the face of the executive who had been speaking to her, but her mind gripped the information she'd been given as tightly as she could.

Her self-awareness tended to fade during a game, but Samus was an iconic character, she couldn't entirely forget the nature of their world. As bizarre as it was to think that she was just entertainment to some other world, she'd seen stranger. Much, much stranger... her memories still held a few traces of the last few Smash Brothers titles.

That was actually what gave her an edge. She couldn't remember his name, but the warrior with the green cap had held some very strong opinions about some games and adaptations in his past. From him she'd gotten a sense for what they could control and what they couldn't, though the whole process was still a little hard for her to grasp.

But none of that mattered now, she needed to focus on her own life. Things had been getting worse for a while now, but she still hadn't expected to get this news. It would all seem natural to her soon, but for the moment she was able to recognize that the rules of her reality were about to change.

Samus took a deep breath, then set her ship on course to the wreckage of the Metroid home planet.

 

X X X

 

By the time Samus reached her destination, the changes had already taken hold. She wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but when she stood up to disembark, her breasts jiggled ridiculously. Fuck, the slightest of movements sent them bouncing independently. Not only that, they were definitely bigger than they had been before.

Part of her mind told her she looked sexier this way, encouraged her to play with herself, but Samus stayed focused. On her way into the space station, Samus materialized her power armor around her, which helped. She had been busty before, so she had good support built in. Plus, she just felt a lot more comfortable that way.

The suit was necessary, as there was no air inside the space station. It looked like nothing more than a derelict hulk, floating within the wreckage of the planet. That was exactly what she wanted, because the station held her last resort for a worst case scenario like this.

She had known this day would come, of course. Everything in the universe was going to be trying to fuck her soon, and she wouldn't be able to resist. Her instincts told her to fight back, but she had done her research and learned about something called "hentai doujin logic" - no matter what she did, some kind of contrived situation would just turn her into a cock sleeve in the end.

No, her only hope was to preempt her reality's new rules.

Shoving aside a heavy doorway, Samus stared up at her last resort. The specimen hung in the tank, currently in suspended animation. She had encountered it between games and it had never gotten any attention, because her world hadn't been M-rated... until now.

The King Metroid looked like a diabolical cross between a scorpion and a spider, all black and red except for the white nuclei floating within its membranous core. It had been one of the tougher creatures she'd ever faced in her travels, but that wasn't the reason she had come here. Samus swallowed and let her gaze slide lower.

A large cock hung on the bottom side of the creature - that was why she'd dubbed it the King Metroid. She'd believed that the Queens were the only form of Metroid that could reproduce, but this monster had gone straight for her with that thing. At the time, it had only triggered some disgust and consideration of what it meant for the Metroid life cycle. Now...

Samus realized that she was licking her lips and stopped herself. Fuck, the change worked quickly. She almost pushed the button right then, but she hesitated a moment. If she made this choice, there was no going back. Nothing would ever be the same again.

But then Samus thought about how sore her back had been after Metroid Beach Volleyball, and the fact that they'd made her do _Metroid Beach Volleyball_. She pushed the button.

 

X X X

 

It was a shitty bar in a shitty city on a shitty planet, but Samus strode in regardless. The place had a reputation for trading in sex slaves, even before her reality had undergone the hentai transformation. Hopefully it would have what she needed, because there was no time to go anywhere else and it was far too late to reconsider.

A space pirate sat at the counter, his insectoid body stooped even more than usual. He looked similar to a Zebesian, but with the smaller claws and more intelligence, it had to be just a related species. The alien froze when he saw her enter, likely assuming she was going to blow off his head with a stream of plasma... then his eyes slid down.

Oh, right. For some reason Samus hadn't worn her power armor, so she was just in her skintight zero suit. She didn't even care about the way the space pirate was leering at her, she was just irritated that reality already had her forgetting her armor like that. It was a good thing she'd acted as quickly as she did.

"I want to buy something." Samus walked in and loomed over the space pirate. "I hear you have illegal aphrodisiacs for training slaves."

After a moment of staring at her, claws clicking nervously, the space pirate switched on a translation device. "The... the Hunter wants slaves?" He was obviously one of the lowest ranks, space pirates didn't respect those who couldn't fight very much. No doubt he was wondering what he'd done to deserve her walking into his shop.

"It's none of your business what I want, except an aphrodisiac. You have it?"

"Y-yes, of course... assuming you have the money to pay?"

Samus stared down at him. Realizing that he was talking to the best-known bounty hunter in the galaxy, the space pirate hurried to pull the required item from his stock. He soon came up with a gray case that held a number of different syringes. They held all manner of strange liquids - good.

"These... this is the complete set for training slaves..."

She mostly ignored him, just checking for the syringe she needed via her scanner. They were all illegal formulations, but she could analyze the components and predict their effects. Sure enough, one of the syringes held exactly what she wanted: the bright red liquid could have made a statue get wet. It probably also decreased reasoning abilities... but maybe she could use that too.

"If... if you need... a demonstration..."

"Oh, don't bother." Samus cast him a flat look. "I know you're planning to inject me with it and turn me into a sex slave. These stories are pretty predictable. Well, hopefully not this time."

With that, she picked up the syringe and injected herself in the neck. It seemed to take effect unnaturally quickly, her entire body growing warm within moments. What she was doing no longer seemed quite so insane, and she realized she was squeezing her thighs together.

"What..." The space pirate stared at her in utter confusion. "What..."

"You might want to take something for pain," Samus said. "This is going to get rough."

That was when the King Metroid smashed through the wall of the shop.

The barbed tail went straight through the space pirate's chest, puncturing his carapace like it was paper. Immediately the life force of the pirate began to drain into the King Metroid, but it barely even seemed to notice. No, it was focused entirely on her.

As Samus realized the monstrous Metroid was on guard, she felt a strange surge of emotion. Not pride, exactly, but... despite everything that had changed in their reality, the King Metroid was still treating her like a threat. Its cock had been withdrawn behind a protective plate and energy crackled within its core: it was preparing to use everything it had to defeat her.

Though she could have summoned her armor and tried to go out in a blaze of glory, Samus suspected that wouldn't have worked. No, she'd taken the plan this far, she would go all the way. Instead of fighting, she took a deep breath, raised her empty hands to either side of her, and did nothing.

The King Metroid froze, likely suspecting a trick. There was still the slight chance that it would just decide she was too much of a threat and kill her, but she was willing to bet her life that it wouldn't. Not only did her research suggest the King Metroid was capable of using other species for breeding, without her armor it should be able to sense the Metroid DNA inside her.

Without warning the King Metroid surged forward. It could have killed her with a blow, of course, but instead it merely pushed her to the ground forcefully. Plates on its underside shifted, revealing its mating organ again... fuck, she had thought it was fully erect before, but she'd been wrong.

Its entire lower half extended toward her, and Samus realized for the first time that it had a nasty pair of fangs alongside its shaft. She winced when they lunged forward, but to her surprise they merely bit into the floor on either side of her hips. They scraped closer and she realized that it was pinning her in place while the central mating organ got into position.

Despite how dangerous the situation was, Samus found that more of her was excited than she wanted to admit. Maybe it was the drug, maybe the laws of the universe manipulating her, maybe just the idea that this could actually work. But her pussy was gushing and her nipples were so hard they were obvious even through her jumpsuit.

Trying not to look at the organ wavering below, Samus closed her eyes and spread her legs so that it wouldn't flatten her quite as much. To her surprise, the King Metroid emitted a satisfied tone. It was much deeper, but it sounded oddly similar to the others of its species.

The cock - she couldn't keep it in her mind as a neutral mating organ - finally slapped against her stomach. Samus involuntarily released a sound that was half gasp, half moan. It felt so heavy, so hard, so powerful... she knew she wasn't going to stay sane. At least she would submit to a creature at the pinnacle of evolution and genetic engineering, not some random man who got lucky.

After slapping against her stomach several more times, the King Metroid's cock shifted into position near her entrance. It looked far too large, Samus started squirming away despite her plan, but the fangs just tightened and kept her hips in place. The massive head of the cock was hovering near her entrance now and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Still, the King Metroid hesitated and released another tone. This one sounded satisfied. Perhaps it recognized that she was being cooperative and would be gentle with her wh-

The massive cock shoved straight into her pussy and Samus let out a scream.

Only the elasticity of her suit kept the shaft from slamming all the way inside her. Just the part that had gone in felt huge, though, and Samus stared down incredulously. Her suit was built to withstand battle damage, yet she could see it straining as the King Metroid irritably tried to thrust further. She already felt like she had been completely filled, how could the rest possibly fit inside her?

Yet she was also moaning. She twisted to escape the pain, but it wasn't all pain. As the King Metroid pulled back and tried again, the ridges of its cock scraped against her pussy even through the suit. The length was painful, but its girth felt so good. Her pussy struggled to stretch around the massive invader, but she loved the sensation.

Now the King Metroid's body was shifting back and forth to thrust into her harder. Its enormous body could have flattened her, but despite how violently it moved, all the force went straight to her pussy. The powerful thrusts were making her breasts bounce wildly now, and Samus slid her hands around them to keep them in place.

It felt surprisingly good. She almost started caressing herself before she resisted the urge. No, she couldn't give in that easily. The King Metroid was going to claim her, but she wouldn't turn into a slut just because its huge cock was pounding her like that.

Her only warning was another tone, then the King Metroid pulled almost all the way out before thrusting hard. Its cock drove into her so hard that she felt her hips lifting off the ground and Samus couldn't help but scream, this time barely in pain at all. Her suit finally couldn't take the abuse, splitting down the King Metroid's cock until a large section around her pussy was torn open.

Samus began moaning and grasping her own breasts despite herself. With her suit broken, there was nothing stopping the King Metroid's entire cock from going all the way inside her. Her body wasn't built to take such a massive shaft and thrashed involuntarily beneath it.

Yet the cock also felt much better without the suit in between them. Her sensitive pussy could feel every ridge of the head inside it, and her juices instantly coated the entire shaft. The King Metroid gave a few slow strokes, reveling in being able to claim her entire pussy. All Samus could do was pant for breath and hope it wouldn't be too forceful. Fighting back or trying to escape was impossible now, she felt like all her will and energy were being hollowed out by the cock inside her.

The King Metroid wasted no more time before it began to fuck her, each thrust making her entire body heave. Samus had no hope of holding back her moans now and just gave herself to it. She squeezed her breasts and teased her nipples, desperate for every bit of pleasure she could get.

And strangely, though the monstrous creature was pounding the hell out of her, it was beginning to feel good. Maybe it was the drug, maybe the universe, maybe the King Metroid could influence its mates... she didn't care, she just embraced it.

When she stopped resisting, the pleasure snuck up on her surprisingly quickly. Samus threw her head back and cried out as she came, her vision going white for a moment as the sensation overwhelmed her.

Her mind returned slowly, still suffused with pleasure. The King Metroid was still fucking her into the floor, but with her entire body tingling in the afterglow, it didn't feel so bad. In fact, it seemed to be moving more methodically now, thrusting into her at a steady rate. Samus shuddered as the pleasure began to mount again.

Now her breasts felt too sensitive, her fingers didn't dare touch her nipples even through her suit. But as she looked down, Samus realized that the King Metroid's plates had shifted slightly. Several had withdrawn, revealing the creature's core. Though hardly soft, it felt much better slamming against her than the armor. In fact, each time the cock hilted inside her, the membrane at the base pushed up against her clit.

For just a moment Samus hesitated, but she knew that she had already surrendered herself. So she began to grind her hips against the King Metroid every time it bottomed out inside her. Her hands slid up to the membrane, caressing the surface of the creature's core. It probably didn't give a damn, but the act still came instinctively.

To her surprise, the King Metroid emitted a soft tone in response. Its thrusts became a little more forceful, but instead of just slamming into her, now it thrust all the way inside and then ground her against the floor. It was far more intense than the stimulation she had been seeking, yet Samus still thrashed in ecstasy.

The pleasure was too much, she didn't think she was coming back from it. Her Chozo training kept part of her mind withdrawn and focused, but the sensations were beginning to seep in even there. She felt it, but didn't try to resist.

If this was how she went... she could accept it. Her life had been intertwined with Metroids for so long, it was fitting that one of them claimed her instead of some new bullshit. No doubt the King Metroid didn't care, it just wanted to breed her, but at least she was more than a piece of meat to it. The process might end her life, but it would begin a new race of Metroids. They might consume everything, but given what her universe had become, maybe that was for the best.

And so Samus closed her eyes and surrendered the last controlled part of her mind. The pleasure cascaded inside her, reverberating all the way through her body. She screamed and bucked underneath the Metroid as her mind slipped deeper and deeper into the pleasure.

A rush of heat flooded through her and she fell into ecstatic darkness...

 

X X X

 

Fullness.

That was the first sensation to emerge in Samus's mind, and it startled her. She had assumed that she would never feel anything again, all her energy consumed by the Metroid breeding process. And yet now she was beginning to feel her body. It was heavy and strangely rounded, yet she could also feel something soft underneath her.

It was difficult to open her eyes, but Samus struggled to look around her. Not only was she horribly tired, there was something sticky keeping them closed. Just when she was starting to think it would be impossible, a pang went through her stomach and her eyes flew open.

She was lying on her back in the ruins of some building, not the shop where she had been taken. There was no time to look at anything else, not with the intense pressure in her abdomen. Samus blinked in surprise when she saw it inflated as if she was many months pregnant. But there was no time to be concerned about that, because another twinge went through her hips.

Something was coming _out_. Her pussy had been stretched massively by the King Metroid's cock, but now there was something even larger. Yet strangely she didn't feel any pain, just pressure and that sense of fullness.

Grunting and gripping her stomach, Samus tried to push. Faster than she had expected, something round emerged and lay between her thighs. Her stomach had deflated to its normal size, making it possible for her to see that she had... laid an egg?

It seemed so ridiculous that Samus almost laughed, yet there it was. Shockingly real between her legs and pulsing with life. Though it didn't look exactly like the other Metroid eggs she had seen, it was close enough to be recognizable. So _that_ was how the King Metroid's breeding process worked. She had expected Metroids to be generated from pure life energy or something, but she supposed that she shouldn't be surprised.

As she recovered, Samus looked around the room and realized that she was in deeper than she had expected. There was an entire pile of eggs lying nearby her, fixed in place with a strange sort of webbing. That was what she was lying on, it seemed, a whole mat of it... probably from the other eggs. Samus groaned as she saw fragments of many broken eggs around the room.

How many times had the King Metroid fucked her? She refused to believe this could all be one breeding. What exactly this meant, she wasn't sure, but since there were no hatched Metroids in the room, Samus struggled to pull herself to her feet.

She was exhausted, so she settled for sitting up and doing a personal inventory. Her suit had been further ripped around her hips, and based on the soreness of her asshole, she had a good idea why. Why the King Metroid would fuck her there, she wasn't sure. The strange thing was that her pussy didn't hurt - it throbbed a little, but the sensation was almost pleasurable. And her labia didn't look like she had been fucked by a monster and then given birth to a bunch of eggs.

It was surreal how she didn't look any different. After taking a shaft like that, she should have been gaping if not actually injured. Yet her body was as toned and tight as before. Something had changed inside her, she was certain.

Maybe the breeding process wasn't supposed to consume her, but reshape her? It was a reasonable theory, but not one she was entirely comfortable with. Surrendering herself to a pleasurable death was one thing, but being turned into Metroid breeding stock?

Samus forced herself to get up and supported herself on the wall. Once she was standing, she heard the faint sound of lasers. A bit of her old adrenaline pumping through her, Samus managed to stumble to one of the doorways and stared in surprise.

How long had she been out? The city around her was partially in ruins, though there were multiple visible fires. She didn't see anyone until she heard laserfire again and focused her gaze further into the distance. There, that explained it.

Space pirates had taken up hiding points all around the street, raining fire down on the King Metroid. The idiots weren't even attempting to use freezing weapons, instead unloading useless conventional weaponry at their opponent. The King Metroid gave a screech and batted at them, surprisingly ineffectually. Why didn't it just kill them?

She got her answer not long after when one of the space pirates went down with a Metroid over his head. It was just a larval blob, but even those were plenty dangerous without the right equipment. All around, the space pirates were getting drained by larval Metroids. Stopping its distraction, the King Metroid stalked over to spear one of the others with its tail, instantly turning the pirate into a withered husk.

Without warning, a Metroid tone sounded just beside her. Samus jumped, hand rising on instinct, but she had no weapon. It wouldn't have mattered in any case, as the Metroid was already on top of her. This one was in the larval stage too, but it was much larger, half her height and probably weighing more than she did.

It pushed straight into her, actually lifting Samus off the ground a bit before it nudged her back into the room. The movement wasn't rough, and the membrane felt soft against her skin, but it refused to be deterred as it herded her back toward the eggs.

Unable to mount a serious resistance, Samus soon found herself bent over the pile of eggs. They were soft and warm, but she was more concerned about the fact that her ass was now defenseless and pointed back at the Metroid. Samus looked over her shoulder and saw that it was different from the other Metroids she'd seen in another way: a thick cock hung from its body.

Groaning, Samus gripped the eggs to crawl forward. Not to try to escape, she was no fool, but to get herself into a better position. She managed to get her breasts comfortable against the eggs and her ass propped up in a better position before the Metroid overtook her and pushed inside.

The effect was instant: Samus moaned and went limp. Not only did the thick cock inside her feel fantastic, it seemed to be drawing energy from her body. But unlike the painful drain she was used to from Metroids, this one was like a warm current running through her entire body, collecting in her pussy before being pulled out by the Metroid.

She had been tired before, but now Samus found herself nearly pushed to exhaustion. Could her body take this? Without her armor, her body could probably only feed a Metroid for a very short time. Maybe she would die after all, they were just conserving her life to produce as many new Metroids as possible.

That should have concerned her, yet Samus found herself just drifting in the peaceful pleasure. The cock inside her wasn't as large as the King's, but it was still huge - yet it just felt good. Maybe her pussy really had been reshaped for Metroid cock. Her body certainly seemed to appreciate her life being drained away.

In a way, that alone was satisfying. She was absolutely ruined for normal cocks now, so even if she was captured by humans or space pirates, they couldn't own her. Not after her body had been transformed like this.

The sensation itself wasn't bad either, the Metroid's body pushing against her ass with every thrust. Its membrane was soft and slightly slick, while its fangs were cool brushes against her skin that didn't threaten to harm her. Why would it, after all, when she was lying there to take its cock?

Samus was ready to let herself drift away when nearby laser fire startled her from the pleasure. She barely managed to focus in time to see several space pirates rush into the room and raise their guns directly at her. Her instincts screamed at her to move, yet her body was completely incapable.

Before the pirates could fire, the Metroid pulled out of her pussy and rushed at it with a screech. The bolts were absorbed into its membrane and it took down the first pirate in a bloody spray. Immediately the others turned to fire on it more, now desperate to survive. Samus realized that the Metroid was slowing down, they must be equipped with freezing weaponry - weaker than her own ice beam, but strong enough that it was taking its toll.

As the Metroid settled toward the ground, slowly freezing, one of the space pirates raised a second weapon, no doubt a concussive one to shatter it. Before she was entirely sure what she was doing, Samus pushed herself onto her side. She was too drained to get up, but she managed to summon enough will to materialize her gun and get off a shot.

It went wide, but it drew the space pirates' attention. One let out a cry and raised his weapon toward her instead... and then a spike burst through his chest.

The King Metroid was just outside, but it didn't enter yet, instead dismembering the entire group of space pirates. When all of them had been felled, it pushed its way through the largest door, approaching her rapidly. Releasing periodic tones of concern, it gripped her torso with one claw and flipped her over.

She thought it might start fucking her right then, but instead the King Metroid just... looked at her? After a moment, she realized that it was checking her for damage. There was no emotion in its inhuman features, but the intent was unmistakable. Meanwhile, the other Metroid thawed and floated back into the air, circling around her and releasing concerned tones.

Metroids weren't really sentient and they had only basic instincts to feed on energy, but they weren't stupid about it. At least, after all her experiences, she knew better than to underestimate them. After confirming she was alright, the King Metroid shifted around to the other side.

Its cock dropped onto her face and Samus gasped in shock. She knew it was big - she'd gotten a very personal demonstration of that - but it still felt impossibly large on her face. Worse than that, it was sliding over her face, its head getting closer to her mouth. Samus knew what was coming, but she didn't see how she could take it.

When the cock brushed against her lips, Samus parted them rather than have it force open her jaw. To her surprise, the cock somehow managed to push its way into her mouth. She expected to gag, yet didn't. In fact, it felt less uncomfortable than she expected, and the creature's cock tasted strangely good.

Samus tilted her head back to give a better angle and the cock immediately tried to thrust in further. It was impossible, though, her throat couldn't possibly take something that large. Undaunted, the King Metroid kept thrusting the first several inches of its cock into her mouth.

When energy began flowing back into her, Samus moaned and arched her back... and she understood. The idea had been growing in the back of her mind since the space pirates entered, but now there was no denying it.

She was part of their hive now. Maybe just breeding stock for the Metroids, but still part of their ecosystem. The space pirates had recognized that and tried to eliminate her, and so the Metroids had defended her. And now she felt life-giving energy flowing into her body from the King Metroid's cock, restoring the vigor she had given up.

Groaning, Samus began sucking on the cock in her mouth as best she could. Not just for the energy it was pumping into her, but as a bizarre form of thanks. Maybe they were just following their instincts, but they were going to take care of her. Besides, it tasted so good...

Yet the cock bumping against the back of her throat wasn't exactly comfortable. Not painful, but it was more pressure than she wanted... and she kind of wanted to feel the thick shaft comfortably inside her mouth. It might be impossible, but it definitely wouldn't work from this angle.

Squirming downward, Samus managed to get away from the thrusts into her throat. But she didn't get far before the flying Metroid pushed down onto her chest, pinning her in place. Well, she hadn't expected them to let her leave, but she also didn't really want to.

"Wait, wait, wait." It was useless to talk to them, they didn't understand or care. Before they could get angry, Samus decided to just show them what she intended.

The Metroid on her chest had its cock poking into her body, but she managed to slid it into a better position over her chest. Her skintight suit kept her breasts pressed firmly together, but it was flexible enough for Samus to take them in her hands and create a valley between them. Wiggling underneath the confused Metroid's weight, Samus managed to get its cock between her breasts.

Leaning forward, she took the tip into her mouth. She immediately felt the new energy in her body sapping away, but it still felt good and she wasn't exhausted anymore. Staring up at the faceless creature and hoping it understood, Samus licked the head whenever it appeared while sliding her breasts around its shaft. Not a great titfuck, her outfit made that hard, but sh-

Without warning, the King Metroid moved over her, brushing the larval Metroid aside. It shifted its body over the pile of eggs, now dropping its cock onto her from a new angle. Pressing down on her breasts and face heavily, it was more daunting than the previous cock, but Samus prepared to do her best.

To her surprise, the King Metroid didn't give her a chance. Instead it pulled its cock back, the length trailing over her stomach, then thrust up. It struck the underside of her breasts, which was a bizarre sensation. Samus was afraid it was going to batter them, but after pausing a moment, the King Metroid reached down with a claw and grasped her entire chest roughly.

Samus gasped and tried to escape its steel grip on instinct, but then it was over a moment later. She had felt the claws poking her, but they had only punctured her suit in two places: above and below her breasts. Blinking in surprise, Samus could only stare as the King Metroid got into position.

Did that mean that it actually understood human anatomy? She didn't think Metroids would have any reason to understand concepts like clothes, yet it had moved with surety. Staring upward, Samus realized that it didn't matter: this creature was going to fuck her tits.

The head of its cock punched through the hole its claw had made and pushed between her breasts. Though her suit held her breasts tightly together, that pressure was no match for the unyielding hardness pushing inward. Samus expected it to be uncomfortable, but the King Metroid's cock was already slick and it had lined itself up properly.

Despite having had its cock inside her, Samus was surprised at just how hot it felt against her bare skin. It felt like a burning rod between her breasts, which were so sensitive that the sensation sent a wave of pleasure through her. She could feel the ridges that had pounded her pussy earlier rubbing against her breasts as it shifted into position.

Soon the King Metroid's cock popped out of her cleavage. Her suit was still mostly intact, wrapping her breasts tightly around its shaft. Even her large breasts couldn't cover its entire cock, leaving the head pushing against her face. Samus shifted her head and took it into her mouth.

Immediately the King Metroid emitted an approving tone and began thrusting. It wasn't as rough as before, instead just pushing to fill her mouth, but Samus realized that it didn't need to be. Its entire cock was now squeezed tight by her breasts or inside her mouth. She looked up at the creature and began lashing her tongue around the head of its cock as it thrust between her stretched lips.

This taught her something about them, something she hadn't expected: Metroids must feel pleasure. Or at least some overriding instinct to bury their cocks inside of warm holes. The King Metroid had been irritated when it couldn't get into her throat, but now it was happy to fuck her tits and mouth.

As a pure instinct, that didn't make any sense: the energy was flowing into her either way. But then again, how could a Metroid like this be ruled purely by instinct? It would need to breed with a wide variety of potential species, so it must have general instincts that could adapt to any situation.

But Samus couldn't theorize for very long, because the calm part of her mind was quickly dissolving into gooey pleasure. The energy flowing into her felt fantastic, but she was enjoying the physical sensations too. Its shaft between her tits burned and pulsed with life, some of which seemed to flow into her. With each thrust, her breasts were pulled deliciously. She never remembered them being so sensitive before, but maybe that was part of how the Metroids were reshaping her.

The cock in her mouth felt good too, for more than just the energy. It felt strong and firm, no longer hammering the back of her throat but confidently claiming her mouth. Samus didn't know if the creature actually felt pleasure, but she did her best to suck its cock anyway.

Slowly the pace began to increase and she struggled to keep up. Her moans were muffled by the cock stretching her lips wide, but her entire body was thrilling to the act now. She was brimming with energy, gloriously alive. And with so much pleasure coursing through her, she didn't mind that she was alive mostly so the King Metroid could fuck her tits and mouth.

But the thrusts through her suit's holes were slowly taking their toll on the material, and as the pace began to increase, her suit couldn't keep up. On a particularly vigorous thrust the front of it tore open, her breasts finally bursting free. Though they were high and firm, without being bound they naturally sloped away from the King Metroid's cock. It paused in its movements with its cock out of her mouth, looking down at her in uncertainty.

"Go on..." Samus slid her hands over her breasts to get a satisfying grip, then wrapped them back around the hot shaft. Maybe it wasn't the same as the tightness inside her outfit, but she began to slide them up and down the creature's shaft. Fuck, that felt good too, its hardness pushing into her soft breasts in a completely different way than when it was thrusting.

Apparently satisfied that its mate had not exploded, the King Metroid began to thrust again. It was slower than before, apparently satisfied with her titfuck, but it still wanted to claim her mouth. Now it barely slipped out of her lips anymore with short thrusts.

Just when Samus was beginning to feel like she couldn't take any more energy being pumped into her, the King Metroid stiffened. She barely had a second to prepare herself before its cock pulsed, so powerfully that she felt it between her breasts. Suddenly her mouth was filled with the creature's cum, thick and pungent. It should have been disgusting, yet she automatically drank it as fast as she could, gripping her own breasts tightly.

When it finally ended, the King Metroid barely stayed for a moment before pulling back and returning its cock to its armored compartment. It shifted away, leaving Samus bent backward over the pile of eggs and moaning.

Her pussy was unbelievably wet. The smell of the cum filling her nostrils, the energy flowing through her, the memory of the shaft between her breasts... it was all too good. She gave a delicious shiver and got to her feet. The floating Metroid was still nearby, but didn't seemed inclined to fuck her again for some reason.

What biological purpose did all this serve? Samus guessed that the King Metroid kept her full of energy so that the larval Metroids could feed off her, but why had it come? Unless... Samus licked her lips, for a moment wishing she had tasted the cum it had pumped inside her pussy earlier. It was definitely a strange taste, but she had no real standards for Metroid cum.

At that moment, there was a chorus of soft tones. The larval Metroid made a loud sound in response and began circling the room rapidly. Before she could wonder what it was doing, Samus located the source of the sound: the pile of eggs on which she'd so recently gotten fucked.

The first of them began hatching a moment later, releasing baby Metroids. Each was around the size of her head and looked like any other Metroid she had seen... at least at first. As the creatures began to fly around her, emitting excited tones, she saw cocks emerge from underneath them. Not as large as the others, but still large for a human.

All of these Metroids had come from breeding her. The fact should have made her uncomfortable, yet Samus found herself considering it surprisingly calmly. Perhaps more than her body had been reshaped, yet she didn't really care. She hadn't known she was choosing exactly this, but it was still what she had chosen.

Besides, she had already spent long enough thinking of a Metroid as "baby" and having emotions of motherhood shoved on her. She was definitely not a mother now, not judging from the way the newly hatched Metroids were beginning to push against her. No, she was the nest's breeding female, made to be pumped full of Metroid cock.

Smiling, Samus moved back to the newly expanded pile of webbing. Might as well get comfortable so that she could enjoy her first Metroid gangbang.

 

X X X

 

_Three months later..._

 

X X X

 

Samus hung suspended in the air with Metroid cocks plowing all her holes. It had been bizarre at first, floating along with the Metroids, but she'd gotten used to it. Far less whiplash than space jumping, so once she figured out the rhythm it was downright comfortable. Of course, it helped that her body had gotten used to the ebb and flow of energy through her, and now that felt almost as good as the shafts inside her body.

But being so used to it, mere larval Metroids didn't have much impact on Samus anymore. They felt good, but her mind stayed focused. That was just as well, because even as the Metroids pumped inside her, Samus watched the screens of the security area.

The Metroids seemed befuddled by almost everything she did. All they wanted to do was eat and breed, after all, so they couldn't fathom why she wanted to wander off at times. But since the King Metroid was confident that she had accepted her role in the hive, they didn't impede her from moving as necessary. It wasn't like she wanted to run away, she just moved into a building that hadn't been devastated. This one had intact couches and beds... and viewing screens.

Through them, she watched the team of armed soldiers moving through the corridors. This was the third group that had come, and this time no fewer than seven of them had gone off alone to try to find and fuck her. The universe _really_ wanted to follow that script, it seemed.

It was drawing the worst dregs of the galaxy to her, and they were going down just as fast. Samus felt bad for the third man who hadn't wanted to rape her, but there was nothing she could do. Another Metroid was draining what energy remained in his corpse - she hoped that some part of his essence was reborn in the new Metroid. Meanwhile, she needed to think of a way to keep good soldiers away from the planet entirely.

She felt absolutely no sympathy for the other two soldiers who currently had Metroids munching on their heads, or for the rest of the group. Those remaining weren't even suspicious yet, which did not bode well for the whole team's survival. Then again, given that they were landing on a planet with a growing Metroid hive, their chances for survival were pretty slim from the moment they came for her.

Samus tried to glance toward one of the other screens, but the Metroid currently thrusting its cock into her mouth made that tricky. Even the small ones had fairly large bodies, and she couldn't see well through their membranes.

Focusing on the Metroid in front of her, Samus inhaled its cock in to the base and sucked as hard as she could. Strange as the taste was, she enjoyed it - in fact, she suspected that her body had actually become addicted. Samus bobbed her head up and down vigorously in time with the Metroid's movements, giving it a hard enough blowjob that it calmed down.

With it hovering a little lower, Samus could see past it toward the screen she wanted. A trio of soldiers was moving along, making jokes about all the ways they were going to fuck her. Once they started that, it usually wasn't long before the script kicked in and... ah, there it was.

A tentacle emerged from a nearby vent and wrapped around the last soldier's neck. Another Metroid emerged from the vent, long tentacle strangling the life from the man. Samus wasn't sure what to call this new breed of Metroid, they were a little different from the Hunters she remembered facing, but they were definitely lethal.

Hearing their companion's armor cracking, the other soldiers turned in panic and tried to shoot. Useless, their conventional weapons did nothing to the Metroid, but one of them also radioed back for help. That was all he had time to do before more evolved Metroids emerged from the hallway ahead and began draining their life force as well.

Before Samus could watch them die, the cock in her mouth suddenly throbbed and began flooding her throat with cum. She gasped and choked, trying to keep up with the torrent. Samus wasn't sure why the larval Metroids came like that, but she wasn't complaining since it was her main source of food. Whatever it was, it kept her in good shape.

Samus eased off on her sucking, cleaning the Metroid's still hard shaft gently. This one was recently hatched, after all, and not very experienced. Before she was quite finished, the Metroid pulled its cock from her mouth. Instead it pushed up against her chest, chirping cheerfully.

With a wry smile, Samus let it rub against her. The smooth membrane didn't feel bad against her nipples, and she'd decided that she didn't mind. She'd noticed that the Metroids tended to intentionally bump into each other too, some kind of hive recognition instinct. Though she might be a breeder to them, she was their breeder.

Soon after, she felt a rush of hot cum in her ass as the Metroid behind her emptied itself into her back hole. It gave a chirp and bounced a few times on her ass before pulling out and flying away, brimming with new energy.

Meanwhile, the Metroid underneath her was still pumping away, not only keeping her aloft alone but bouncing her up and down on its cock. That one was a little trooper - Samus squeezed her pussy around its shaft appreciatively. Most likely that one was going to evolve into a stronger form soon, maybe with the very energy it was fucking out of her.

She had no way to test, but she had come to a theory about her role in the hive: energy regulation. The King Metroid could use the her energy and body to create new Metroids, but they also used her to convert energy into more useful forms. Advanced Metroids pumped her full of life energy and then the younger ones drained it back out in an improved state. Her main uncertainty was if their cum was only sustenance or if it had other purposes.

For now, though, Samus glanced back to the screens. The fight was over, of course, evolved Metroids were even more dangerous than their basic forms. Though the one with tentacles had already left, she was able to see the other two as they finished feeding. One floated and held its prey in its claws, which along with the armored plating reminded her of a Gamma Metroid. Beside it, the third Metroid was unlike any evolution she'd seen, armored and grounded but quite fast.

Similar as they might look, none of them were actually like the forms of Metroids she'd fought in the past. For one, all of them had cocks. She'd become intimately familiar with those over the past month, as the evolved forms were much bigger. They also had armored plates to guard their cocks, which she was grateful for considering she didn't want them getting hurt.

She pulled her gaze away from the Metroids back to the main group of soldiers. They had heard the isolated soldiers die, of course, and were now arming themselves and circling up. Not as dumb as going off alone, but not remotely good enough for the threat they were facing.

At that moment, Samus heard the sound of the King Metroid through the speakers. That meant another team was as good as wiped out. Part of her wondered how the conflict might escalate, but it wasn't her job to try to save the galaxy anymore. She watched the soldiers get torn apart with a grim smile on her face, but not for long.

No, revenge didn't really drive her. She would much rather focus on all the Metroids who wanted nothing more than to breed her into a blissful coma. Samus tightened her thighs around the Metroid underneath her and used the one against her chest as leverage to begin bouncing her hips.

As long as it had been pounding away at her, the Metroid was reaching its limit. Samus still managed to get herself off before it flooded her pussy with cum. A shiver of animal pleasure ran through her entire body. Maybe the larval Metroid couldn't actually breed her, but she still loved the feeling of getting filled up like that.

Work finished, the Metroids dropped her on the pile of discarded webbing, bumped into her a few times, and floated off. Probably to join the feeding, if they could. She hadn't figured out the details, but they seemed to need both life energy and the refined form from her. Samus lay back and stretched, reveling in the thoroughly fucked feeling in all her holes.

Were they watching? She didn't understand exactly how reality connected to those in charge of it, but they must have known what was happening. They'd already tried to change the script, sending all these federation soldiers, but they weren't adapting fast enough.

At that moment, the tentacled Metroid floated into the room. Fresh with energy from its kill, it wanted what she had to offer, and Samus wanted it to. Those tentacles were thick but very agile, able to contort inside her in a way no other Metroid could. At least for now - there were a few calcified shells that she had a feeling would break open soon.

"I'm proud of you, trying a sneak attack and everything." Not that the Metroid understood or cared, but it did appreciate that Samus cooperatively raised her arms to accept its tentacled embrace.

The tentacles slid out, one sliding against her lips as the other wrapped around her body. Samus eagerly accepted the tentacle into her mouth and it quickly claimed her throat. But otherwise, the Metroid wasn't in a hurry, its other tentacles actually began caressing her breasts. The evolved Metroids were a little more sophisticated, capable of manipulating her body in ways they liked... which thankfully usually meant ways that gave her more pleasure.

It soon lifted her entirely into the air, more tentacles sliding into her lower holes. Before it could fuck her long, however, another of the evolved Metroids returned as well. Floating nearby, it emitted several tones that were clear enough, even if they didn't have an exact linguistic meaning.

Sure enough, the tentacled Metroid withdrew enough to flip her around so that she was available to its nestmate. The tentacles held up the upper half of her body while the second Metroid wrapped its limbs around her hips to pull her into position.

Grinning, Samus grabbed two of the tentacles for support and wiggled her hips. "Take all you need. I want to see what you two become next."

The Metroid was immune to teasing, but it did float up behind her and finally begin pushing its way into her pussy. Samus couldn't help but groan, and her mouth was immediately filled by a tentacle. Now completely impaled on Metroid cocks, Samus was free to relax and enjoy it.

The armored Metroid behind her had an extremely thick shaft, but fortunately it was also one of the most patient. It always took its time stretching her out... and fucking her, too. Slowly but surely increasing its pace, it would pound into her until she was light-headed with pleasure. She would be spitroasted between these two for a long time, and Samus wanted nothing more.

Well... she was curious to see what these two could do against the plans around her once they evolved even further. Before she gave herself over to them completely, Samus raised her eyes one last time and glared at the universe, just in case they were watching.

If they wanted to see her get fucked, they were going to get it. They'd get it until they were sick of it and there was an entire army of Metroids overrunning the universe. Samus began bobbing her head eagerly and bouncing her hips against the thrusts into her pussy. When the Metroids released unearthly cries, the sound was joined by her cry of pleasure.


End file.
